Careful Consideration
by castlenova
Summary: Tony invites Pepper to a charity benefit. To his surprise she says yes. Rating probably too high but it is subject to change upwards!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is a multi-chapter fic I've been working on and after the reviews I got for the previous two IM stories I put up I started writing this. Reviews welcome._

IM*IM*IM*

He had pondered over his options mercilessly for the past three hours and kept finding himself back at his first idea.

It made the most sense, it was the one that he was most comfortable with and it was the one that might let him prove something.

Tony Stark was not deliberating over a new element or a more efficient arc reactor.

No, Tony Stark was trying to find a date.

He was trying to find a date for a Children's Hospital Benefit Dinner. And his mind kept coming back to one person.

Pepper Potts. His PA and, though he dare not admit it to her, object of his undying affection, for want of a better phrase. He didn't know if she was already going or, if she was, if she already had a date. What was he thinking? Of course she had a date, just look at her.

A voice in his head reminded him that he didn't even know if she was going yet and there was only one way to find that out.

Sighing he pushed the button on his phone.

"Pepper, can you come here a second?"

IM * IM * IM * IM * IM *

Pepper started at the sound of his voice through the speaker. She had been wrapped up in organising his schedule for the coming days knowing that he hated abiding by any kind of punctual time scale.

She wondered what he could possibly need or want as she stood and made her way into his office.

He stood nervously, leaning against his desk facing the door. He smiled briefly at her when she entered.

"What's up?" she asked cheerily. He took a deep breath and her face fell, "Tony, what is it? What's wrong?" He shook his head and said nothing was wrong. He took another deep breath as she watched him suspiciously.

"I, uh, Friday night." he said eventually and she nodded.

"Hospital Benefit. I confirmed your appearance months ago Tony..."

He shook his head and assured her that he had no intention of cancelling which she thanked him for. He knew projects like this were very close to his PA's heart.

"Are you going?" he asked quickly, thinking of it as a ripping off a bandaid move. She tilted her head at the question and said no, asking why would she be.

"Do you want to?"

"Do I want to what?" she asked, confused.

"Do you want to go to the benefit? Come to the benefit. With me?"

She opened her mouth as if to reply but no words came out. Finally she uttered one word, "Me?" He chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yes Pepper, you. I know how much you enjoy supporting these charities, I just thought..." he caught her staring at him and he shrugged.

"Ok it's not an entirely unselfish offer. I hate going to these things on my own because I get stuck with boring old farts and I know that with you there it will be immensely more bearable."

She chuckled and said that that sounded much more like him.

"Plus I need you to bid on me at the charity auction because as it turns out the people who have money at these things are the craziest people in the room."

That made her laugh even louder and inform him that she didn't have the kind of money to bid against those people. In response he promised her his personal chequebook.

"Why me?" she finally asked, "I'm sure you've got some numbers in your little black book. You could bring anyone."

He smirked and replied "Except, it seems, the person I want to bring. Hmm?"

She went red at that, realising that she had been putting herself down as his last resort. Of course she wasn't his last resort because if he'd asked anyone before her they wouldn't be having this conversation. No one said no to Tony Start except her.

But on this occasion she simply couldn't.

"What time?"


	2. Chapter 2

_So I've got a couple of chapters ready to go on this which means the updates will be fast for maybe three days. But then I gotta write the rest so bear with me! Kinda a short chapter_

IM * IM * IM * IM * IM *

Pepper rarely swore. But right now, as she was expecting Tony any minute and was still fighting with the zip on her dress that had caught somewhere above the small of her back, she ran through a dictionary of expletives.

The loudest one came with the ringing of the doorbell. She fumed. There was nothing she could do. Crossing the room she swung the door open to find him standing in his tux looking every bit as dashing as the day she'd first met him.

"I need your help," she blurted out in greeting and he raised his eyebrows saying ok as he stepped in past her.

"What's up? He said as he turned back to face her.

"The zip of my dress is caught. Can you..?" she trailed off at the look on his face, "Tony?" He started at that.

"Sorry, yeah. Turn around." he tried to push away the feeling of his stirring groin as he was met with the expanse of bare skin. He swallowed before seeking out the zip, taking the chance to cheekily run his fingers along her spine and noticing her shudder as he did.

He wondered if he could convince her to just stay in for the night. The zip had caught just at the small of her back, barely above where he could briefly make out a tiny string of material underneat. He swallowed hard.

"Tony, if I was asking you to UN-zip me it'd be done by now..." the words were out of her mouth before she even considered them and she quietly berated herself for saying something so blatantly provocative.

"Damn straight." he chuckled before pulling up the zip, softly caressing her neck with the back of his hand as he reached the top. She turned to face him and he eyed her from top to bottom and back again.

"You look absolutely stunning," he said softly and she blushed at the sheer warmth behind his words.

When he offered her his arm she happily took it."

IM * IM * IM * IM * IM *

"So what's my absolute maximum spend for this auction?" she asked in the car as it crept through the streets.

"Unlimited."

She scoffed at that, "Tony come on, the people at this could drop a million just like that!" He looked at her and laughed.

"Hello Pepper, billionaire! That's what, thousands of millions? Trust me, there is no limit to your spend as long as they're signing me over to you by the end of it!"

She nodded her head in agreement before asking what her (his) millions were buying. He smirked.

"A date with the brilliant Tony Stark of course."

"Oh. Will there be anyone in the room who hasn't already had that pleasure?" she asked cheekily and he feigned a look of shock.

"Ouch Potts, you're mean when you want to be!"

She smiled smugly at him before laughing at the look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Introducing a new character here - he may simply be filler or he may play a role further on, who knows. Thanks to all who have review so far - it's great to get such nice feedback! Enjoy chapter 3._

IM * IM * IM * IM * IM *

As they walked through the doors, Pepper sighed dramatically and he looked at her, asking if she was ok. She nodded and explained that she preferred her usual trick of slipping past the press unnoticed at these things, adding that she was sure plenty of tongues were wagging.

He shrugged that remark off, offering her his arm again as they made their way into the elegant ballroom where the benefit was already full of people. Pepper bit her lip as she looked around, recognizing plenty of people she dealt with on a semi-regular basis.

And though she knew about half the room, as they mingled Tony never once left her side, introducing her as his date as opposed to his assistant. For those who asked how they'd met, he simply said they worked together. For those who knew them, very few of them seemed surprised to see her there.

Until, towards the back of the room, she spotted a familiar and less than friendly face.

Ed Munroe had spotted Tony across the room and was making his way across to him. He was a supplier to Stark Industries and was from what Pepper termed an 'old money' background, populated by a boy's club with a less than redeemable view of women.

She remember one incident, at an event like this, when he had tapped her on the shoulder and told her to get him a drink from the bar. Tony had, thankfully, cut in before she had the chance to reply, informing Munroe that she was on her way to an important meeting in his place and that the bar was only ten feet away.

She had silently mouthed a 'thank you' to him and disappeared out of sight for an hour.

She smiled politely as Munroe found his way to Tony's side, shaking his hand and making the usual chit-chat about how long it had been since they'd met. Pepper knew that Tony wasn't terribly impressed with the man either and she stood dutifully beside him until Munroe noticed her.

"Miss Potts, isn't it? I'm surprised to see you here. Good to see that you're working your way up the company," he said the last part with a slightly sneering tone, flashing her a wry smirk. She returned a steely glance at him, one that softened when Tony's hand slipped into hers. She slipped it out again, whispering in his ear that she was going to visit the bathroom before the meal began.

He watched the sway of her hips as she slinked away from him and out the door. Ed's chuckle brought him back to the room and he turned swiftly.

"Ed, I don't appreciate you insulting my date. Pepper Potts is the most important person in Stark Industries. She is my left and right hand in that office and much more than that outside of it so I would very much encourage you to treat her with the same respect as you do me."

Ed looked at him, a little shocked at being spoken to like that.

"Come on Tony, I go back to your father's time. What would he think if you were bringing your secretary to something like this?"

Tony's jaw hardened.

"She is not my secretary and I don't care what Dad would think."

Munroe shook his head and was about to speak when Tony cut back in. His tone was casual but it was obvious that there was venom behind them.

"We have contracts with you, don't we? I might ask Pepper to have a look at their cost, the last I recall they were quite high. Might see if we can't do better somewhere else..."

With that, he strode away leaving Munroe looking a bit flustered at having insulted his biggest customer. He rejoined Pepper as she returned from the bathroom and was heading toward their table.

"I hate that guy," she said viciously and he chuckled at that.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about him for the rest of the night," he said but refused to elaborate any further despite her needling for information.

"Let's just say no one insults my Pepper while I'm around." he replied, pulling her chair out for her and making some introductions at their table. She felt her face flush when he said "my Pepper". As he sat down next to her he flashed her a grin that caused her to laugh and begin talking to the woman beside her.

IM * IM * IM * IM * IM *


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm starting to run out of chapters that were already written now so there may be longer breaks between chapters from here on. I will do my best to keep them kinda regular. Thanks to all for following and reviewing!_

IM * IM * IM * IM * IM *

"Ok, what did you say to Munroe? He's just spent ten minutes at the bar practically begging to buy me champagne."

Tony guffawed at that, shaking his head in disbelief at how much the man was now grovelling.

"Just reminded him how much money he makes out of our contracts and suggested that you might take a look at the cost analysis around them..."

She laughed at that, slapping his shoulder. She had to admit, apart from the run-in with Munroe, she was really enjoying the night. Tony was being the perfect gentlemen, the people they'd met were friendly and seemed less judgemental than she'd expected considering that she had built herself up for some 'sleeping her way to the top' comments.

Something bugged her though. The way Munroe had grovelled was different – it wasn't like someone trying to get back on side with a business associate but he'd consistently mentioned Tony and her, as though referencing them as a singular entity. She frowned.

"Is that all you said to him?" she asked and he tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you say anything about me?" she asked cautiously. He turned slightly in the chair to face her, his hand reaching over to lean on the back of her chair making the whole interaction seem even more intimate to any onlookers.

"Yeah, I told him you were the most important person in Stark Industries. And I told him you were..."

The sound of a microphone being cleared cut him off and he cursed to himself as the host began to tell the history of the hospital before beginning the charity auction.

IM * IM * IM * IM * IM *

Because Tony was a guest of honour, he was left until last. He winced at his introduction.

"And last but certainly not least ladies, we have the one and only Tony Stark. He's known as Ironman and maybe that's in AND OUT of the armour, who knows? Well, some of you probably!" That drew a laugh from the crowd and Tony brought a hand to his forehead and shook his head. Thankfully, Pepper seemed to be laughing along with the rest of the crowd. He shot her a warning look before standing up and slipping into entertainer mode, bounding up to the stage.

Bidding started at 50k and quite soon had shot up to 450k. Tony noted three bidders still in the game – a blond, a brunette and a dark-haired woman. At least he appealed to the masses he thought smugly before realising that there was one person missing – a specific red-head. He looked over to see her looking rather uninterested by the whole process. His eyes widened and she smirked at him.

"Do I have 500?" the auctioneer was saying and Tony looked with panic at the room as the bidding brought his value up another 250k before two of the bidders fell away. The only person left was the blond who looked worryingly familiar.

"Is 750 the final offer? Any other takers? Going once, twice..."

Tony looked around and finally saw Pepper's hand rise and he sighed in relief, making a mental note to have strict words with her later about the fact that he had a less than stellar heart structure that didn't appreciate such shocks.

But his discomfort wasn't finished yet. The bidding continued until Pepper finally placed a bid of one point one million.

"Any more bids ladies? Or gentlemen for that matter..."

Tony shot the auctioneer a look which drew a laugh from the crowd. The blond woman shook her head as the auctioneer came back to her.

"Going once, twice, sold to the lovely lady with the red hair,"

Tony exhaled in relief and slowly made his way back to his table, his hand finding her shoulder as he took his seat beside her again. He leaned in to her ear, placed a lingering kiss on her cheek before whispering "You are evil."

She shot him a beaming grin.

"Just keeping you on your toes Tony."

IM * IM * IM * IM * IM *


	5. Chapter 5

_So this is the last of the pre-written stuff. Updates will take a bit longer from now on!_

He found her on the balcony about two hours later. They had parted company to mingle separately after the meal when people were more at ease. He had spotted her slipping out onto the balcony and had quickly ordered two martinis, one with extra olives and followed her out onto the terrace.

"I hope you're not contemplating jumping off the ledge," he said, as he stepped outside. She laughed and shook her head, happily accepting the drink from him.

"Finally got that drink," she said and he nodded his head, shrugging. They had been over that incident before and he certainly didn't want to recall such a lost opportunity tonight. They stood quietly together for a moment, just watching the night sky and admiring the cityscape. Finally she laughed, turned and leaned against the wall.

"Ed Munroe tried to get me to dance with him."

Tony dropped his head and shook it, "Oh god..."

"Tony what did you say to him?"

He looked up and shook his head, saying he'd told her what he said but she pointed out that he'd been cut off by the auctioneer. Tony took a deep breath and turned to her, leaning against the wall as well.

"I told him that you were the most important person in Stark Industries and, outside of it as well. After all, you're the only person who knows that Tony Stark has a heart..." he joked, tapping his fingers over the blue light that was glowing through his dress short. She smiled and reached her hand out to tap the arc reactor.

"This isn't your heart Tony." she said pointedly and in a split second, he took the leap.

"No. You are."

She looked from where her hand lay on his chest to his eyes. He smiled nervously and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Finally she found some words. Or, one.

"What?" That spurred him into action and he brought his hand up to intertwine with hers. He took another deep breath.

"You have to have had some inkling..." he began but off her look realised that she wanted him to be straight up with her. He squeezed her hand.

"Pepper, you are the singlemost important person in my life. You know that, come on. You're my right and left hand in the company but, you're also the right and left ventricles of my heart. Without you, it wouldn't beat. Without you, it would have no reason to. I know you maybe don't want to hear this but...I'm totally in love with you and have been for a long time."

The silence that fell between them felt like it went on for hours. Tony swallowed as he watched the cogs of her mind turning, her facial expressions changing ever so slightly as she processed what he'd told her.

"Wow," she said finally and he waited with baited breath for something else. She simply said 'wow' again. Twice. He exhaled and shook his head, "Pepper, say something else, please." She looked up at him but couldn't seem to find words. The next thing he knew, her lips were on his. But just as he found the initiative to kiss her back she pulled away.

"Wow." he said and she giggled at that, telling him to "Say something else Tony". He shook his head and leaned in to her again, asking her if it was ok to kiss her again. She nodded her head and he dipped his lips to hers, this time parting her lips with his tongue to deepen the kiss. Her hand found his cheek and he pulled her to him with his hand that wasn't clasping hers on his chest.

When they broke, he rested his forehead against hers before saying "Do you want to get out of here?" She pulled back at that, staring at him and he realised how that must have sounded.

"No, no, I didn't mean like that. I just meant...I think maybe we should talk. And this probably isn't the place for it," he said, looking around as if to emphasise the point her was trying to make.

She nodded her head in agreement and smiled when he took her hand to lead her back inside. This time, they both said it at the same time.

"Wow."

IM * IM * IM * IM* IM*


	6. Chapter 6

_A small update. I'm trying to write the next chapters but there will be more of a delay. I've also hit on another idea that's kinda drawing me away from this one!_

IM* IM* IM* IM* IM*

As they said their goodbyes to the people at their table, the orchestra suddenly changed their tempo to a slower melody that Tony recognised but didn't know the name of. He was sure Pepper could probably tell him in five seconds but that wasn't the question he asked her.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Oh no..."

He grasped her hand and lead her towards the dance floor. She didn't put up much of a struggle and soon she found herself nestled in his arms, her hand in his, the other on his shoulder. He could see that she was self-conscious and he smiled.

"You know you'll have to get used to dancing with me at these things," he said softly and she smirked.

"You've got it all figured out, haven't you?"

He shook his head at that, turning her smoothly on the floor and drawing a happy laugh from her lips, one that he wanted to catch with a kiss but he knew she'd inflict serious pain upon him if he did that in front of so many people.

"Pepper, this is me. I never have things figured out. At least not things like this. You're just going to have to help me out..."

"Oh so now I get to run your life as well as your company?" she joked and he frowned before nodding his head.

"Yeah but you were doing that anyway so what's the difference?"

He turned her again, slowly getting closer and closer to the exit doors. He spotted Munroe at the bar talking animatedly with a man he recognised but couldn't figure out where from.

"Well that's true," she was saying and he smiled at her before breaking their dance and grasping her hand to make good on their exit. He laughed at the thought that he had just danced a woman out the door of a party. And one he wasn't going to sleep with at that. Not tonight anyway. No, no, this was Pepper Potts and he was going to do this so right that she was going to wonder if he was really him.

Just as they reached the door, Tony felt a hand on his arm and he knew instinctively who it was before he even turned around.

"Tony, Miss Potts, you can't leave already. Let me buy you both a drink!" Ed Munroe had had a few more drinks since their last encounter but obviously not enough to forget Tony's veiled threat. Tony shook his head, smiling.

"Sorry Ed. We're calling it a night. I've got some research to work on and Miss Potts has an early start. Another time perhaps. Maybe."

Pepper enjoyed the slight look of panic on Munroe's face before uttering her own "Good night Mr. Munroe" to him and following Tony out the door.

IM* IM* IM* IM* IM*

They had to wait a few minutes while Happy pulled the car around and Tony, noticing a shiver from her, quickly pulled off his tux jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, taking the opportunity to place a soft kiss at the base of her neck as he did. He closed his eyes as he did and inhaled, taking in the intoxicating scent of her.

"My god, you are gorgeous," he whispered to her and though he couldn't see it, her lips retracted into a beaming smile. She was definitely liking this version of Tony. She pulled his jacket tighter around her arms and turned to face him. He was looking at her with such admiration that she couldn't help leaning in to kiss him softly, not caring whether they were spotted or not. As he brought a hand up to cup her cheek, the sound of a honking horn broke their entanglement. He grunted.

"Damn it Happy..." and she chuckled at that.

"Come on. If you don't get your date home safe, she might not be let out tomorrow..."

He smirked at that and took her hand in his before stepping forward and opening the door of the car for her. As she stepped past him he quickly asked if his declaration gave him free rein to make out with her in the car. She paused, a thoughtful look on her face.

"We can negotiate," she said finally, a smirk on her face and he quickly clambered into the car behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

IM* IM* IM* IM* IM*

They chit-chatted on the way to Pepper's house, their hands entwined but there was no more contact. As they reached her apartment, Tony exited the car first, holding the door for her and telling Happy that he was walking her up to her floor and would be back.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Sleeping in," she said, stifling a yawn.

"Hey, me too. Why don't we do it together?" he tested and she shot him a look with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled and squeezed her hand saying that he was just kidding. In silence they stepped into the lift for the short ride to the fifth floor. Tony had been to her building a couple of times but had never really been inside her apartment. At least past the front hallway anyway.

"Spend the day with me tomorrow," he said as the doors opened and she smiled at him, pursing her lips in thought before nodding her head and saying okay. When she asked him where they were going, he shook his head and told her it was a surprise. And it would be, he hadn't thought that far ahead so he didn't know where they were going just yet.

She stopped outside her door, fishing her key from the small bag she carried. Smiling, she looked up at him.

"I really enjoyed tonight Tony. Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for accepting," he said quickly, suddenly feeling awkward. This was unknown territory for him – walking a woman to her door and not following her inside. Looking down he reached to run his index finger over the back of her before taking it and pulling it up to his lips to place a kiss on her knuckles.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked suddenly, and very much to his surprise which obviously showed on her face because now she was the one looking at the ground. He smiled and reached to tilt her chin up with his finger.

"Pepper...I get it. This is...maybe a bit weird. But I'm not joking around here. And for that reason I'm going to decline your offer, kiss you goodnight, and go home. But I can't wait to see you tomorrow, just like I can't wait to see you every other day for the last 10 years."

She chuckled and reminded him that she'd been working for him for 11 years. He forwned at that.

"Well, you spent the first year threatening me so that wasn't as much fun..."

"I've spent the last ten years doing the same thing! I've done nothing but..."

He silenced her with a kiss that she promptly melted into, bringing her hands to his chest as his found her hips, pulling her close to him and drawing a soft moan from her. He deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue over her lips and slipping it inside to mingle with hers as he stepped closer to her, resulting in her being backed up against the door. He brought a hand up to her face as they devoured each other and he stifled a groan of his own as her hand trailed to his waist by his belt buckle.

Finally, they had to break for air, both breathless.

"Wow," she said again and Tony groaned, telling her that he was vetoing that word from now on. She chuckled and kissed his lips again, more chastely this time. He accepted it happily, leaning his forehead against hers when they broke.

He took a deep breath before saying that it would be a long time until the next day. She smiled and turned to open the door to her apartment. Turning back to him, she kissed him softly again before telling him to call her after 11 the next morning.

"10:59," he said, grinning. She scoffed.

"You early? I'll believe that when I see it."

They bid goodnight and Tony waited until the door was closed to exhale the breath he seemed to have been holding forever. He walked to the elevator, a smirk on his face and pushed the button. Yes, it would be a long night until tomorrow morning.

IM* IM* IM* IM* IM*


	8. Chapter 8

_A slightly longer chapter here. I don't think I have any real clue where I'm going with this - it's just a fluffy, perhaps eventually M story!_

IM* IM* IM* IM* IM*

She had already gone for a run and was just exiting the shower when she heard her phone ringing in her bedroom. She wrapped a towel around her and walked out to pick up the phone, smiling when she saw her boss's face on the screen and the time of 10:59 in the top corner.

"Good morning, you're up early Mr. Stark," she said in a jokingly professional tone. She heard him chuckle on the end of the line.

"Enough of the Mr. Stark...What are you wearing?" he added and she could hear the smile in his voice as he expected a retort that had the same impact as a baseball bat to the face. She smirked to herself.

"Well...funny you should ask that. I'm just out of the shower."

There was silence on the line. Silence that remained unbroken for what seemed like forever.

"Tony? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm just mentally calculating how long it would take to drive to your house versus how long it would take for you to get dressed... I think I could make it. If I took the suit I definitely would."

She laughed at that, pulling her towel tightly under her arms, feeling a slight flush on her chest at the intimacy of him knowing she was naked while talking to him. She was doomed, she suddenly realised. Any thoughts of keeping him at arm's length were totally unrealistic.

"Slow down Romeo. You owe me at least one date before those privileges are unlocked."

"Hey, what was last night? I think that was pretty date-like."

She sat down on the edge of the bed, breathing deeply and nodding her head to no one in particular. He was right of course but she wasn't going to concede that easily.

"It would have been only for the fact that you brought me as a friend rather than a date," she pointed out and heard him protest on the other end of the phone, saying something about her knowing that his motivations had been less than pure.

"I can't believe I'm having an argument with you where you contest that I was _not_ being inappropriate!" he laughed and she echoed his amusement.

"Never mind all that," she said suddenly, "Where are you taking me?" He cheekily responded that there were multiple answers to that question, suggesting a bed, a kitchen work-top, his desk...it was at that point that his mind trailed off to some previously unmentioned fantasy though Pepper was sure she could guess what it was.

"Tony! Focus! What time do I need to be ready?"

That brought him back to reality and after a quick glance at his watch he told her he'd collect her at one o'clock for lunch followed by a surprise which, he still hadn't figured out.

IM* IM* IM* IM* IM*

Pepper was applying the finishing touches to a light layer of make-up when the buzzer for her door rang. After checking that it was Tony (you could never too careful) she buzzed him in, unlocked her front door and stood back in front of the mirror. When he knocked softly she called for him to come in.

"Pepper?" he called as he stepped inside, looking around the room for her. He didn't even take in the decor or layout as his eyes were too busy seeking out her form where she stood leaning towards a wall mirror. He smirked and walked over to her, his hands reaching for her waist and wrapping around her as he placed a kiss to the back of her neck, making her shudder.

"Hey gorgeous," he said softly as tilted his head to catch her eye in the mirror. She smiled back at him, finishing off her look with a few dabs of mascara on her eye lashes. He watched her with a look of admiration on his face.

"You hungry?" he asked then, loosening his grasp and stepping back to let her turn around. She nodded her head, saying she had eaten breakfast but had then run it off in the nearby park. When she turned he took the opportunity to close in on her again and kiss her lips, a sigh of contentment springing from his lips.

"I could do that all day..." he murmured against her lips.

"Hmm and I could let you," she replied.

"So why don't you?" he said, nipping at her lips again, his hands smoothing down along her hips to her ass, pulling her closer to him.

"Because it makes your life too easy," she said returning the kiss and he chuckled.

"I thought that was your job Potts – make Tony's life easier," he nuzzled into her neck on that, tasting the skin where her neck met her collar bone and she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Well I happen to believe that some things are worth putting a bit of hard work into..."

He stepped away from her on that, a look of admiration in his eyes that had been there since she'd asked him to fix her dress the night before. He had a sudden fleeting thought, wondering how she'd got out of that dress but figured he'd hold that question for later. He nodded in response toce her remark.

"I happen to agree with that. Come on Miss Potts. Let me take you to lunch."

IM* IM* IM* IM* IM*


	9. Chapter 9

They enjoyed a leisurely lunch in a chic new restaraunt about 15 minute from his mansion. Tony had checked the place out in advance, calling to reserve a table that wouldn't be right in the eyeline of every passer-by. While he was used to the limelight he knew that Pepper found it intrusive and valued her privacy.

That was why, when the previously closed roof garden was suddenly opened for them exclusively, she found herself stretching across to kiss his cheek as he held her chair for her.

The food was delicious and they chatted easily as they ate, recounting tales of the night before and Tony took the chance to inform her of how his heart hadn't been too good after the auction.

"I just thought you needed to sweat a little," was Pepper's response.

"Pepper, honey, if you wanted to make me sweat you could have found a far more fun way of doing it," he said in a suggestive tone and she laughed, remarking that he wasn't supposed to enjoy her random bout of torture.

"Speaking of torture...how did you get that dress off last night? You couldn't reach it when I was picking you up. So how did you get out of it?"

She shrugged and remarked that maybe she had become more flexible after a few glasses of wine. His head tilted at that, something didn't sound right about that. It suddenly became clear.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"What?"

"The 'Oh Tony, please zip up my dress' routine. That was the first of your wicked games from last night."

She laughed and shook her head, telling him she really hadn't been able to reach the zip, adding that zips were always easier to open than close. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Depends on who's wearing them."

She chuckled and dug her toe into his shin in retaliation. He watched her face throughout the exchange until it became awkward and found herself trying to look everywhere except at his face, into his eyes.

"What?" she asked finally. He shook his head, never breaking his gaze.

"Nothing. You're just...incredible."

She blushed bright red, telling him that he really needed to stop putting her on a pedestal because she was breaking out in permanent blush. He smirked at that.

"Maybe you just need to learn how to take a compliment Potts."

With that he stood and reached his hand down to her. She took it and found herself being pulled by a strong arm from her chair and close to him, her free hand falling to his chest. She loved the way he felt under her touch, strong and muscular, especially his arms. She imagined being held in their strong embrace, thought about falling asleep with them shielding and protecting her.

As those thoughts ran through her head, Tony had begun to babble and eventually she snapped from her reverie to say 'what?' He said nothing, but simply kissed her lips and lead her back down into the restaurant. He paid the bill and lead her back towards the R8 for the next part of the day.

IM* IM* IM* IM* IM*

Despite her questions, Tony refused to divulge their next destination, telling her instead that they had about a 45-minute drive to look forward to. Without speeding. In truth he was glad to get in the car and drive as it gave him the time to collect his thoughts.

"So how am I doing so far?" he asked as the miles ticked by.

"Are you looking for a report card?" she asked sarcastically and he chuckled at that, replying that he had been a straight A student at at the stuff that mattered.

"So dating didn't matter?"

"Honey please, since when have I ever 'dated'?"

She went silent at that and something suddenly occurred to him. He said nothing, deciding that he would rather address those concerns face to face and not while operating heavy machinery such as his sports car.

IM* IM* IM* IM* IM*


End file.
